


The Place Where Those Feelings Were Settled

by Fullmetal_Sins



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Roy Mustang acts like a semi-dad??, Slightly implied Ed/Winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal_Sins/pseuds/Fullmetal_Sins
Summary: Roy Mustang was called to the scene of the most recent incident with Scar, only to find the young mechanic of Edward Elric's. Tears stained her eyes and cheeks, and he knew in that moment that it would not end well.





	The Place Where Those Feelings Were Settled

**Author's Note:**

> To hold give a little content for those waiting on Love's Brew, I wrote out a quick fanfic of Roy consoling Winry after the scene with Scar in Episode 22 (Chapter 46). Spoiler warnings for those who have not made it that far.

The tear-filled oceanic eyes of Winry Rockbell met the obsidian-black eyes of Roy Mustang, taking a quick glance over the girl before knowing that situation would not end well. Her hands clung to his subordinate’s striking red cloak, sniffling as she looked over the alley with a somber expression.

“Fullmetal informed me of the situation, Ms. Rockbell. Why don’t we go back to my office? I’m sure it’s much nicer there. If you don’t mind too terribly, would you help me fill out the case report? I’d appreciate that very much.”

The young woman remained silent, giving a solemn nod while her gaze caught the ground. Submissively, she followed, while Roy lead her to the car. He opened the door for her, allowing her to sit in the passenger's seat. He crossed to the other side, sitting himself in the driver's seat. Deciding to keep the conversation to a minimum, he flashed his identification to the cadet standing at the gate, allowing his car to pass and park in the lot. Stepping out of the car, he chivalrously opened the door for her, who gave her soft gratitude to the man.

Once the two arrived at Mustang’s office, he sat at his desk, pulling out an incident report form and a pen to hear the story from the young woman.  
“What did you see when you arrived to the scene, Miss Rockbell?’  
“Well,” she sniffed, rubbing at her reddened eyes, “I arrived at the scene to see… Scar and Ed. Ed was shouting at him about something. I sprinted down the alleyway to find Ed bleeding, with him and Al surrounding Scar. Ed was confronting him about something regarding alchemy. Al saw I was there and tried to stop him, but he continued. He yelled at him about…” She paused, her hands trembling. Winry’s lip began to quiver, stifling a sob as her hand raised to her face, a cry escaping her lips. Despite her best efforts, she began to sob softly, holding Ed’s coat close to her. “H-he yelled at S-scar for m... “ She seemed to choke on the word, feeling as though the word was poison in her mouth, “murdering my parents… after they saved him from death…” 

Her voice fell as soft as a psalm, avoiding his gaze at all cost. Tears fell onto her clenched hand, while Roy simply scrawled out the details of the crime in silent horror.  
“I’m so sorry, Miss Rockbell. You should never have had to go through that, nor have to dredge all that pain up all over again. I understand how you feel, in some aspect. I lost my parents at a young age as well. I do hate to ask you to continue, but please take your time. Would you like a handkerchief? I have a clean one in my desk.” He glanced to his desk, pulling out a crisp handkerchief and setting it down on the desk. Winry nodded and took it in her hand, gently wiping her eyes before taking a moment to gather herself. 

“Thank you… I can continue.” Taking a breath, she braced herself, shame setting over her features. “I, um, I became involved soon after. I questioned Scar on his actions and fell to the ground, h… and I held a gun to him that I saw lying on the pavement. Scar told me I had every right to shoot him, and told me to. He said when I did, he’d view me as an enemy from that day forth. Ed and Al persisted on telling me not to shoot- that it was something I wouldn’t do. Scar began to talk about how we Amestrians were the ones to start the Civil War, and I braced my hand on the trigger. I squeezed it lightly, but not enough to fire it. Ed and Al told me not to pull the trigger and just sent down the gun and leave. Scar told me that if I wasn’t going to shoot, to just move. He screamed that I was in the way, and made a lunge to the pavement. Some sort of blue electricity crackled from his right arm, and broke it up to try and harm Ed, but he leapt out of the way. Instead, he once more told me not to shoot, but leapt right in front of me to protect me. That’s when Scar lunged at him, preparing to attack him, but… he stopped. I don't know why. That’s when Al attacked Scar, sending the two away from Ed and me. Al scolded him for a bit before telling him to get me to safety.” Seeming to chuckle at Al’s antics, her mood increased slightly, looking up to the older man. 

“Do you need me to close any gaps? I apologize for all that, but I’m better, now.”

“Please, you don’t need to apologize. You have every right to be emotional about this. If you don’t mind, it would be good for the report for you to continue. If you don’t want to, that’s alright.” Roy offered a kind smile, urging her to do whatever made her comfortable. 

“Alright… Um… Ed took the gun from my hands. I didn’t shoot Scar- I couldn’t bring myself to. Ed consoled me on the fact that it wasn’t what I was meant to do. I save people, not kill them. Once I began to sob, he embraced me- rather, I embraced him- and consoled me further. The Military Police arrived and took the gun, and Ed told them to take me to you. He said that he had to take care of business, and that’s when he ran off. He left me his coat and I haven’t seen him since. I wonder if he’s okay…”

Roy scribbled down whatever she said, once again offering her a smile, but this time it was to assure her. “I’m sure he’s going to be just fine. Fullm- Edward is a strong kid. I’m sure he really cares about you to send you to myself. He cares about you a lot- I can tell.”

A faint blush covered Winry’s cheeks, but she smiled nonetheless, and nodded. Tears pricked at her eyes once more, and she sniffled, bringing her hands together. “He does… I care about him deeply, as well. I really hope he’s alright.”

Roy simply chuckled, shaking his head. “You don’t need to worry. Ed may get himself into a lot of trouble, but he knows what he’s doing. He’ll come back. Soon, too, I bet. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Winry smiled and nodded once more, now calm. “I guess so. Thank you for this, Mr. Mustang. I feel better about all this, I guess.”

“I’m glad. Now, because I’m horrible at all this, I can offer the more emotionally-competent part of my team to help you. To my understanding, you and 1st. Lieutenant Hawkeye know each other, correct? She should be on her way if you’d like to talk. I went ahead and called her ahead of time. How does that sound?” 

She gave a nod, offering a handshake from across the desk. “Thank you for your consideration and hospitality.”

Roy returned this handshake and smiled, chuckling as well. “Of course.” 

Like it was destiny, a knock sounded at the door, as Riza stepped in. 

“Colonel Mustang? I arrived as you requested.” Riza’s hardened exposition turned to a warm smile, noting the presence of Winry. “Ah, Miss Winry, I didn’t know you were here. Would you like to leave and catch up? It certainly has been a while. You can meet the rest of the team as well.”

Winry stood and turned around, smiled to her friend, and nodded. “That’d be lovely, Miss. Riza.”

“Perfect. I’m sure they’d love to meet you. They’ve teased Ed regarding you many times.”

The young woman chuckled and shook her head, letting out a sigh. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my horrible drabbles! I wrote this rather quickly, so it's not up to par with my standards, but I wanted to write something since I don't have time to write over 2k words for the next few chapters of my fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
